December 9
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Play Anderson Tonight Anderson, Ind.— Paying their first visit here, the Syracuse Nats tonight oppose the Anderson courtmen in a National Professional Basketball league game. The Nats came to the Anderson floor with the league’s new leading scorer in Jerry Rizzo. Syracuse brings a four-game league trip to an end in the contest, and will return to Syracuse to oppose the Washington Bears in a non-league game Tuesday night. After bowing to Sheboygan, the Nats upset the Chicago Gears in their second game on their road trip, but then fell again before the Oshkosh five. 1948 Binghamton Press- Syracuse Nats Face Paragons Here Jan. 3 Gabor To Play For Visitors The Syracuse Nationals of the National Basketball League, featuring Billy Gabor of Binghamton, will play the Y.M.C.A. Paragons on Jan. 3 in the State Tech gym. The game will be sponsored by the Johnson City Junior Chamber of Commerce and all proceeds will be used to pay for the lights at the Floral Avenue softball diamond in Johnson City. Announcement of the exhibition game was made by Joe Connelly, secretary of the J.C. Junior Chamber of Commerce. Gabor, a former Binghamton Central High School cager, joined the Nats this year after setting an all-time Syracuse University basketball scoring record. He was graduated from Syracuse last June. Gabor has been finding the hoop for several counters in the pro circuit, and is one of the big reasons the Nats are leading the Eastern section of the National. The Nationals will bring 10 men to Binghamton. They are: Ed Peterson of Cornell, Adolph Schayes of N.Y.U., Jim Homer of Alabama, Hank O'Keeffe of Canisius, John Chaney of L.S.U., Paul Seymour of Toledo, John Macknowski of Seton Hall, Al Cervi, former Rochester Royals star, Jerry Rizzo of Fordham and Gabor. The game is scheduled to start at 8:15 p.m. A preliminary game will be lined up. Mexico Independent- Syracuse Nats Will Play Here Under C Of C Sponsorship Benefit Exhibition Game Slated For January 24; Competition Sought That the Syracuse Nationals are to play an exhibition basketball game in the Mexico Academy and Central school gym under the sponsorship of the local Chamber of Commerce was the decision reached at a special meeting of the chamber last Thursday evening. Appointed as a committee to administer all arrangements were E.H. Pierce, Charles Glovo, Jr., George Roberts, Otto Gratzer and Metcalf Palmer, who have announced the date of the game as January 24. Now working to secure opposition for the top flight Syracuse professional basketball team is George Roberts, chairman of the five man committee. Roberts, also coach of the local American Legion basketball team which is playing in the Twin County League (Oswego-Jefferson), is assembling a squad of all-stars composed of outstanding players from each team in the league in addition to other star athletes from Oswego and Fulton. "The team when complete," Roberts said, "will provide plenty of opposition for the visiting exhibitionists, and a red hot basketball game should be the result." Game time has been set at 8:30 according to the arrangement committee, and a preliminary game is expected to be staged first. Participants in this tilt have not been decided upon as yet, although teams from the local school and outside are being considered by Robert's committee. Proceeds of the game will be used by the chamber to liquidate some of their accounts and to increase the treasury balance for continued activity during the year. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Celts Make Second Memorial Invasion Boston Hits 103.2 Points Per Contest; Nats Entertain Cousy And Co. Boston, the highest-scoring club in the National Basketball Association, makes it second invasion of the War memorial tonight to face the Syracuse Nationals. Most recent league statistics show that the Celts have an average production of 103.2 points per game while the Nats have managed to average only 85.7 per start. Al Cervi’s club has failed to halt Boston from reaching the century mark in the two clashes earlier this season. Boston took the first fray 107-84 in Beantown and then bowed in a 110-104 crowd pleaser here. It marked the only time this year Syracuse went over 100 points. Although he ranks second in points, Bob Cousy, Boston’s fabulous forward, has the best individual per game scoring average in the loop with 23.4. He also ranks fourth in percentages, hitting on 43 percent of his field goal attempts. Cervi usually assigns George King to guard Cousy in Nat-Celtic engagements, but a pulled groin muscle may force a change in assignments, with Paul Seymour or possibly Bill Kenville likely to get the job. Red Rocha will be used to halt Bill Sharman with Earl Lloyd designated as opponent for Easy Ed Macauley. ---- Rochester Royals Win Over Nationals, 105-78 Scoring their first victory in three games with Syracuse, the Rochester Royals downed the Nats, 105-78, last night in a National Basketball Association contest here. Turning their best performance of the season, the Royals handed their rivals their most decisive setback in their inter-club series in the N.B.A. before 1,200 fans. Jack McMahon led the winning attack with 20 points, but Dolph Schayes of the losers had the top total for the contest with 21. SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-7-21), Simmons (1-1-3), Rocha (1-3-5), Kerr (10-0-20), Lloyd (2-0-4), Kenville (5-0-10), Farley (1-0-2), Seymour (5-3-13), King (0-0-0) TOTALS (32-14-78). ROCHESTER: Coleman (8-0-16), Christensen (2-5-9), Henriksen (4-0-8), Spears (2-2-6), Spoelstra (5-5-15), Risen (1-0-2), Wanzer (2-0-4), McMahon (8-4-20), Davies (5-2-12), Marshall (6-1-13) TOTALS (43-19-105). Category:1946-47 Category:1948-49 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:December 9 Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Homer Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Macknowski Category:O'Keeffe Category:Peterson Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Simmons